


Intruder

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Gen, Teruki is a creeper, alternative universe, even though he didn't intend to be, he's just drunk and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki definitely didn't expect someone to break into his apartment in the middle of the night but it could have been much worse than what he ends up discovering in his living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt: “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good”  
> I thought it might be good for a random little story and, yeah, I know Hiro is irresponsible in his decision but it's just a story and who cares about logic anyway -coughs.-

Hiroki had an early lecture the next day and was already asleep when he was startled awake by the squeaking sound of his front door being opened. The blonde student of music blinked into the darkness, listened for a few seconds before he was wide awake and his heartbeat increased its tempo and he realized someone must have just broken into his apartment. At 1am on a Thursday morning. Hiro pressed a hand to his mouth to silence the upcoming sound of shock before tumbling off his bed and grabbing for the next best object to defend himself against the intruder. Said object turned out to be his acoustic guitar and he briefly considered buying a baseball bat if he came out of this alive so he had some actual weapon to defend himself with if this ever happened again. Maybe he should also take this as a cue to invest in a better lock for his door. The blonde took a deep breath before tiptoeing towards the bedroom door and opening it as quiet as possible. He heard the front door falling shut but there were irregular footsteps so the intruder was still around. The student thought of his cat, the poor thing must be out of its mind because the animal was pretty scared of basically every human being that wasn’t him. Hiro risked a glance into the hallways but he couldn’t see anyone and the door to the living room was open even though it usually was simply ajar for Ume, his cat, to get in and out of the room for food or to use the litter box. So at least Hiroki knew where the intruder had wondered off to. He took another deep breath before sneaking along the dark hallway, closing in on the open door and gearing up for the worst thing possible to be waiting for him. He had been pretty sure to be ready for anything when he finally reached the door but obviously not for the sight actually awaiting him. There was a guy, certainly not much older than himself, slumped on the couch and Ume’s head pressed into his hand, purring affectionately. Hiro was almost certain he was still asleep and just dreaming weird shit but he was too sure that he actually woke up.

“What the hell?!” Being subtle was definitely not his forte and when someone breaks into your apartment you should use the moment of surprise to your advantage instead of loudly announcing your presence. Hiro obviously failed this one big time. The strange jerked his head up and squinted into the darkness but Hiroki was sure the guy couldn’t see him standing in the almost pitch black doorframe. He, on the other hand, could see the guy thanks to the street-lamp next to the window and therefore saw the way this guy straightened up and started looking around.

“Wait…you’re not Taikan. And this isn’t his living room.”

“ I don’t know who this Taikan is but I’m not him and, yeah, this isn’t his living room because it’s  _mine._ May I ask why the hell you are in _my_ living room?!” Hiro’s voice was a little shaky from the shock and he still gripped the neck of his guitar tight enough for his fingers to hurt where they pressed against the strings of the instrument. He loved this guitar but he wouldn’t hesitate to use it in case this weirdo tried to attack him in any way.

“Uh. I’m here because I thought this is Taikan’s place. Sorry.”

The words sounded slightly slurred and the blonde realized the guy must be drunk. That would at least explain how he mistook this place for someone else’s. It didn’t clarify how the guy got into his apartment in the first place or why he broke in, thinking it was the home of a friend or whoever this Taikan guy was supposed to be.

“Do I get this right – you broke into my place because you thought this Taikan lived here??”

“Seems like it. In my defense, I might be a little drunk. More than a little, actually. I guess I got lost on the way to my friend.”

“I noticed. Do you always break in when you think you’re at a friend’s house? Weird habit you got there.”

The other guy snorted at this and lifted one shoulder in some kind of half-shrug. He used one hand to push the long brown hair from his face and his other hand was still occupied with petting Ume who seemed weirdly content throwing himself at this random stranger instead of freaking out like usual.

“Only at his place because he’s not always around and he himself told me to let myself in whenever I want. You lock must be pretty shitty, by the way, because this usually doesn’t work anywhere else but at his place.”

“Why doesn’t he give you a key instead of having you break in??”

“Hm. I honestly haven’t thought about it.”

Hiroki was tempted to slap a hand to his face because what the hell was wrong with some people? Well, he didn’t really want to know, to be honest. He just wanted this guy up and gone so he could go back to sleep and freak out over the fact that some drunk idiot managed to pick the lock of his apartment.

“Whatever. Could you just leave now? It’s the middle of the night and I should actually call the cops like any sane person should do because there’s some drunkard sitting in my living room.” He almost yelled the last part of the sentence because he realized he should’ve called the police immediately when he heard the front door open but no, he had to be stupid and check it out himself first.

“’m really sorry. Also, I’m not a drunkard, this was just…a onetime thing. Usually I’m out drinking with friends and we watch each other to not get shitfaced but I got dumped today and nobody was available…Probably overdid it a little.” The guy rubbed a hand over his face and let out a heavy sigh before heaving himself up off the couch, causing Ume to let out a protesting meow because the petting stopped. Hiroki hated to admit it but he somehow felt sorry for this guy – he knew how fucked up it could feel to be dumped and getting drunk because of this reason felt awfully familiar.

“What’s your name?”

The guy looked up in confusion and squinted into the darkness again, tilting his head a little to one side as if to contemplate if he wanted to deem this question worthy of an answer.

“Teruki. But just Teru is perfectly fine.”

“Okay, ‘just Teru’. I’m definitely crazy for suggesting this and it’s my own fault if I end up dead in the morning but…my cat obviously likes you – and he never likes anyone! – so…make yourself comfortable on the couch.”

Teru blinked and made a few more steps forward before halting and frowning. The student had not the slightest clue what got into him now, maybe he was too tired to think straight, but some part of him felt like it was the right decision. He didn’t want to be at fault if the guy wandered around drunk and got hit by a car or something else happened to him. And Ume really didn’t like anyone else ever so maybe it was a sign? Still, a very stupid idea.

“You sure? I’m a complete stranger and-“

“Say yes or leave. I won’t repeat myself!”

The other huffed, clearly amused, before he reached out and fumbled along the wall until his fingers found the light switch, tipping it on. They both groaned inevitably when the bright light hit their eyes and it took a moment for them to adjust. The brunette blinked at him, his gaze slowly drifting over Hiroki until coming to a stop at his face – fluttering down to his hands for a split second before simply looking into the blonde’s eyes.

“Did you plan on attacking me with a guitar? Or did you want to serenade me into submission until I leave on my own accord?” Teru chuckles and then reached out in a tentative gesture to ruffle Hiroki’s sleep mussed hair and for some reason the student didn’t find it in him to pull back and out of reach. Teruki was a stranger and he shouldn’t let this guy get so close because who knew what he was up to. But the taller guy’s lips curled into a soft smile and before Hiro could think of a witty reply, said:

“At least I broke into the apartment of a cutie. And you didn’t hit me in the head with a guitar - I’d call that a good sign. If it’s really okay I’m gonna take you up on this offer and crash on the couch.” A tired smile crossed the brunette’s lips now and Hiroki noticed how it didn’t even reach the other’s actually very pretty eyes. So close up it was obvious that Teru wasn’t in a good place right now, with the sadness embedded in the depth of his from the alcohol glazed deep brown eyes.

“Okay, just please don’t kill of rob me in my sleep, promise?”

“Pinky swear.”

Hiroki couldn’t help a small laughter bubbling from his chest at this and he actually hooked his pinky with Teru’s when he offered it to him. He should be scared of the drunk guy who broke into his apartment but he just couldn’t Teruki was ridiculous and didn’t seem like a threat in any way, more like a lost soul who could need a nice gesture like a simple couch to get some rest on.

“There’s a blanked on the armchair and a pillow as well. Make yourself comfortable.” Hiro smiled tentatively and watched the brunette trudging back to the couch, slumping down onto the soft surface. Ume immediately inched closer and cautiously climbed into Teruki’s lap, pressing his head against the guy’s stomach to demand more cuddles. The blonde added a low “Sleep well” into the mostly silent room and reached out for the light switch, turning it off and just as he turned around to head back to his bedroom, he heard Teru shuffle on the couch – probably lying down – followed by a whispered “You too and thank you.”

~

Hiroki slept surprisingly well this night and when he got up, there was no trace of his weird nightly visitor left. Except for the folded blanket on the couch with Ume curled up on, blinking lazily up at the student while bathing in the warm morning sun. Hiro shook his head with a sigh and was about to head into the kitchen for breakfast when he noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table. Frowning, he stepped closer and snorted at the silly message.

_I’m really, really, REALLY sorry for breaking into you apartment and probably freaking you out and being generally creepy! You might’ve noticed I didn’t kill you in your sleep and I swear I also didn’t steal anything, even though I honestly was tempted to take your cat with me because he’s an awesome cuddle buddy. Didn’t do that either, though. What I’m actually trying to say is: If you’re not too scared by this first meeting, I’d like to treat you for breakfast/lunch/coffee/dinner sometime to make it up to you. Please give me a call, also because I’d like to know your first name – the sign on the doorbell only said H. Otherwise I’m simply gonna call you Herbert in my head and you can’t want that, right? Except for when your name really is Herbert, then I apologize deeply for the possible insult and we can just pretend I don’t exist._

_Sincerely,_

_Nishizawa Teruki (there, you even get my full name!)_


End file.
